A sports camera usually includes a battery positioned therein so as to provide power for its normal operation such as taking pictures. The battery is covered by a separate battery cover that is latched to a housing of the sports camera. After a period of time of use, the battery cover can become loose to the housing such that the battery could be ejected out of the housing during the camera operation, which interrupts the camera operation. In addition, separate battery covers are usually made in a relatively small size and therefore could easily be lost.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.